Four Times Tara and Ronin Meet
by MucMuc
Summary: Four Stories on Tara and Ronin. Possible Warnings later. Ronin/Tara
1. First Time

Tara has been studying with Mother Healer for well over a year, and the Mother was slowly trusting her with more and more work on her own. That usually meant seeing sore tummies, children with cuts and grazes and steady stream of Leafmen with various superficial injuries.

After a long day in the sanitorium, Tara stretched and quipped to Mother, "I really hate the Leafmen training days, it's never ending stream if cuts and bruises and broken bones from the bird training!"

The Mother turned, her soft brown eyes full of laughter, "My dear, I think they might be doing it on purpose just to come and see you!" Tara blushed, then grinned.

Mother Healer added quietly, "As long as it's just that. When the Boggans attack, it gets a lot worse and I hate to see all that suffering."

Mother Healer was a beloved and revered character with Jinn. She was old, wise and very warm and friendly. She had delivered a lot of the Jinn children herself, and loved to see them grow up into young men and women. Yet, she felt she was growing old and tired, and decided it was time to train more young girls to become Healers. Tara was in the last group she took in, and the girls have all been great, working and studying hard. For some reason, Mother took special liking to Tara, the dark skinned and dark eye girl with infectious and easy smile, even when if got a bit rough.

The day was leaning into the late afternoon and the storm in the distance made it dark and gloomy. Suddenly there was commotion at the door and the two Leafmen barged in.

A tall, stocky Leafman was supporting his friend who was doubled over.

"Please help him", he gasped.

Tara ran to them, pointing at the flat leaf-bed in the corner of the room while asking what happened. The tall one gently took his friend to the leaf-bed, laid him down, then turned to Tara, looking at her straight in the eyes said quietly, "He needs Mother Healer. Can you please call her."

Tara was taken aback, first because the clear blue eyes and the determined look in them and secondly by the brusque and direct manner of the Leafman. "I'm sorry, she is checking on someone else. She should be back soon", she said, " but I am Healer as well. Please tell me what happened and I'll help him in the meantime".

The injured Leafman groaned quietly and Tara turned to him. She had a quick glance and realized his leg was twisted in an awkward direction and bleeding quite badly. The tall Leafman looked at her, still not saying anything. She gave him a defiant look and said, "He is injured quite badly. Whether you tell me what happened or not, it won't matter. But it might help to determine whether it's just the leg we need to worry about or any other potential internal injuries."

The tall Leafman still didn't say a thing, and Tara was getting annoyed. "So much for helping your friend", she thought to herself and turned her attention to the injured Leafman. She soon stood up and went to gather supplies and with corner of the eye watched the tall blue-eyed Leafman who was now leaning against the wall, watching over his friend.

At that moment Mother Healer came in and Tara turned to her, telling all she knew and what she had observed. "Good work," said the Mother, leaning over the injured Leafman. "Bring the supplies here and mix me the sedative herb mix please, " she instructed Tara after a quick inspection.

Tara walked towards the herbarium to start preparing what Mother had asked her to and passed by the standing Leafman. He was still leaning against the wall, but his eyes were closed. He was breathing unevenly, with his breaths shallow and fast. Tara stopped in front of him and quietly said, "You're injured too. Let me have a look."

His eyed shot open with his gaze unwavering and cold. "I'm fine," he quietly, but abruptly said, "just please make sure my friend is all right. We had a nasty encounter with a wild cat and he took the brunt of it. I'll stay here until I know how he is. " She looked at him again, this time seeing pleading in his eyes. And pain.

The storm was getting closer. The cool wind started to blow through the windows and it got even darker. Tara brought the herbs and extra light to Mother tending the Leafman and as she passed the quiet standing one she noticed something dark glistening across his right shoulder and chest. She reached her arm towards him and was surprised when he roughly snatched it and held it tight in mid-air. "Ouch," she said, "that hurts! There is no need to be this rough!"

The Leafman didn't answer; he just closed his eyes and cringed. She put her free arm on his shoulder and wasn't surprised then the hand came back bloody.

"I'll be fine," he said again, through his teeth.

"No, you won't," she said and pushed him off the wall and towards free leaf-bed. He finally released her hand from his grip and walked to the bed, his gait unsteady and sat down heavily.

"How is my friend doing?" he asked no one in particular and shot Tara a questioning look. "I want to know if will be alright" he said sharply, tried to turn and immediately cringed.

The Mother lifted her head and gently said, " He will be fine, in time. His leg is badly mangled, but it will heal. But why weren't you two in armour?" she asked.

The tall one sighed, "We were training our young birds and went too far away. We landed on a branch where the wild cat must have been sleeping and we didn't see it until it attacked. Zane got the brunt of the attack, and I barely got the thing off of him. We usually don't use armour for basic bird training," he added and took a pained breath at unexpected movement.

Tara helped him lay him down and unfastened his soaked shirt and gasped at the sight. Across his right shoulder and chest were three deep gauges, no doubt from the cat. Tara grabbed the clean water brought by one of the Jinn nurses and started to gently clean the wounds. The Leafman flinched, but didn't utter the sound. He was still bleeding fairly heavily, and has been for a little while by the look of streaks of dried blood all over his abdomen. It took her awhile to clean it up and when she was done, she pressed the clean gauze against the wounds to stem the blood flow. As she was holding the gauze, she had a good look at the Leafman for the first time. His face was rugged, but handsome with clear blue eyes and steel gray hair, despite his age. He was older than her, but not by very much. He was tall and solidly built, and excluded confidence and calmness, but what a shame he is so rude, thought Tara.

She looked again at the gauze and was relieved to see the blood flow slowing down significantly. She was impressed by his stamina and strength. Most of the guys would have been unconscious a long time ago, either from pain or blood loss.

"I need to stitch some of these up, "she said. "I'll bring you some sedative so you won't be in so much pain, " she added as the storm started raging just above them.

"No sedatives," he said in brusque manner Tara was getting used to, "I need to go check on our birds after this. They were terrified and we barely got them back! "

"It's going to hurt," she said, "but it's up to you. You probably shouldn't be going anywhere for few days anyways. You have lost a bit of blood and you should rest."

She went and grabbed her stitching kit, and slowly started to work on the gauges. Every now and then she heard a pained gasp or a hiss, but he never uttered a word. With the corner of her eye she noticed he was watching her intently, but pretended she didn't notice. The storm was now in full raging swing above them. The flashes of lighting were interspersed with deep rumble. Thick raindrops were falling outside while in the cozy, warm room two women were silently working.

Tara didn't know how long she took to finish all the sutures, but finally she took the scissors and snapped the last line and stretched. She went to the herbs storage to mix a poultice and brought it back.

"This might hurt a bit, but it will help you with healing." Tara gently spread it over his chest and shoulders. The Leafman looked at her and hissed when the poultice made contact with his wound.

"A bit?!" he quietly cursed under his breath.

"Don't be such a baby!" she shot back while trying to hide a smile and took the gauze and a thick bandage started bandaging his chest. When she was done the Leafman looked at her and to her surprise gently said, "Thank you. But I really need to go and check on our birds and see if they are all right."

"He can't be that bad after all," thought Tara, "someone who really cares about others can't be that bad of a person..but can be rude nonetheless!" she added in her mind.

She helped the tall Leafman sit up and put his soaked shirt back on. He looked at his friend who was now in deep sleep with Mother next to him. "Please take care of him", he said, "I'll be back to check on him."

Tara turned to him, looking straight into his eyes. The Leafman looked surprised at the intensity of her dark eyes as she quietly, almost menacingly said, "You need to be back every other day this week. One of us needs to check your would to make sure you are healing. And don't you dare so something stupid that would pull out the stiches!"

He smiled warmly at her, and it was so unexpected Tara almost dropped the medical kit she was holding. "Of course," he said, "I'll come to see you,..?"

"Tara", she said. "My name is Tara."

"And you are Leafman…?" asked Tara.

"Ronin," he answered, as he walked into dying thunderstorm.


	2. Battle, Part 1

**This one is longer than expected, so I split it into two parts. So much for short drabbles!**

It needed to be a quick mission, in and out as quickly as possible. Mother Healer needed to collect special healing plants in Green End, part the forest known for regular Boggan activity. The time was just right, the first full moon of the fall was in two days and the plant juices were at their most potent.

The Queen would not let beloved Mother Healer go on her own, she was far too vulnerable at her age and Boggans too close for comfort. Leafman General Draconious wanted the whole squadron of Leafmen to come with her, but Mother Healer wouldn't have any of it. "They'll trample all over the plants and cause too much ruckus! I need peace and quiet to find best-suited plants. I need to be able to hear them whisper. They'd have to scream if I had all your people around!"

General Draconius was adamant, "There are too many Boggans around. There is no way you can go without an escort!" He thought for a second, then added, "How about this – two of my best people will take you there, but you will have to be quick. The rest will wait close distance behind as your backup in case Boggans show."

Mother Healer looked at the General and the Queen and said, "Fine, but I'm taking one of my girls with me to help me out. We will be a lot quicker that way." General sighed and nodded. He knew Mother Healer would not have budged on that one and despite his reservations he agreed. In and out. Thankfully it wasn't her usual healing plants picking, which took hours. These were specific herbs used to treat some aliment or another and apparently she only needs two sachets of them.

The dawn had just broken and a group of warriors was waiting in the cool, misty morning just outside the palace in Moonhaven. The birds were saddled and ready to go, ruffling their feathers to keep warm. Their riders stood next to them, waiting and talking quietly to each other.

Two birds standing in front of the line stood out from the others. They were slightly bigger and stronger and they looked liked like a handful even from afar. The two Leafmen holding them were struggling to keep them on the spot.

Draconius turned to Mother and Tara. "Please let me introduce you Ronin and Bayn," he said pointing at the two Leafmen in the front, "They are going to take you to Green End and stay with you. The rest will be staying close behind just in case." As he said that two warriors turned around and Tara almost tripped over herself. Ronin, how could she forget him? Ronin looked at Tara, and nodded his head in recognition. She was sure she saw a glimpse of a smile on his lips!

General continued talking, "Bayne, your bird is a little quieter, so you will take Mother, and Ronin you are with Tara."

"This should be fun", sighed Tara and moved towards the tall warrior and his impatient bird.

"Please remember the rules of engagement we agreed upon. You are not to engage in fighting, just get them out", went on the General. "And whatever happens, Mother and Tara need to stay safe. Use any means necessary. "

"And good luck," he added as he took few steps back.

The warriors nodded and climbed on their birds. Ronin looked at Tara and gestured toward the bird, "Ladies first," he said. Tara quipped back with a smile, "It's a bird Ronin, not a sinking leaf!" She nimbly jumped in the saddle and smiled at the warrior who looked at her with amusement in his eyes.

"Maybe this won't be too bad," said Tara to herself and adjusted in the saddle.

Ronin jumped on behind her and spurred the bird into action. The bird flapped its strong wings and they took off into clear red dawn.

Thoughts were racing through Ronins' mind as they flew. He was surprised at himself on how happy he was to see Tara again. He had only caught glimpses of her since the first time they met in the Sanitorum, although he went back regularly for checkups and to see his friend. He didn't want to admit to himself then that he was disappointed when she wasn't there. "Snap out of it!", he thought and focused on flying in formation and watching the ground below them.

Tara herself was enjoying the flight and was surprised how comfortable she was being this close to Ronin and how safe she felt next to him. She was promptly brought back to reality when the birds landed on a large branch and was surprised to see they were the only ones there, until she realized that the rest of the Leafmen were hidden in the surrounding branches and trees. Ronin turned to Mother and said, "This is where we leave our escort. They will stay near and above us at all times. From this point on stay as silent as you can. The Boggans are not here, but that doesn't mean they are not close. Try to pick your herbs as quickly as possible so we can get out of here."

He pointed over to a small clearing with a rock and a small stream on the side, "Green End is just next to that stream. We will land next to the rock, as it will hide us from the side where we think Boggans might be. From there to the herb patch is a bit too exposed for my liking, but the grass further on should conceal us well." Both Mother and Tara nodded and Ronin jumped back on the bird. He gave a series of hand signals to Leafmen above and they flew off again.

Tara was getting a bit nervous – she had never been in a battle before and really didn't want to be anywhere neat it anytime soon. She had seen enough of them in their aftermath. She was trying to stay calm, but her heart was beating so hard she was sure Ronin could hear it. It certainly was the first time she was willingly going into Boggan territory and the first time herb picking was not a happy, relaxed event. They usually took their time and quietly chatted around while looking for plants. Mother always had so many funny stories to tell the girls while teaching them about plants healing powers.

They landed at the rock and quickly dismounted. Ronin gestured them to stop and observed the surroundings. When he was happy with what he saw, he signaled them to go forward. They quickly moved through the exposed area into the cover of grass. Mother gestured to Tara and they went towards several small outcrops of delicate looking plants with small, but stunning red flowers. Tara knew what she needed to do – she had to pick the green leaves while mother was carefully examining the flowers. Only the very mature ones were potent enough to be used.

The two warriors were standing behind them and carefully watching on the surrounding areas. The forest had woken up and there were the usual noises and sounds animals, plants and forest creatures make as they go on about their day. Soon Mother and Tara's bags were almost full and they were picking last few leaves when Ronin's senses piqued and the hair in the back of his neck stood up. He lifted his bow, arrow ready to go. He couldn't see anything, but he sensed them. Boggans. Close by. By this stage Bayne picked it up as well and they both lifted their bows. Ronin gestured towards Bayne and he quietly moved towards two women to alert them.

Ronin shot his first arrow into a seeming void and beckoned them to start moving. He knew the green grass will keep them safe, but they needed to cross the exposed area to get back to their birds.

In the distance they could hear crashing as Ronin's arrow hit its mark and a Boggan fell off from wherever he was standing.

Ronin pushed Tara behind him and Bayne did the same with Mother. They quickly moved across the exposed area towards the rock and two waiting birds. The arrows stared hitting the ground around them, and in what seems like a flash there were flying Leafmen and Boggans around, with arrows suddenly flying in all directions. They quickly reached the safety of the rock, and to their surprise Ronin put down his bow, unfastened arrow holder slung across his back, and started to unclip his armor.

Before anyone could say anything, he turned towards Mother and said, "Mother, our priority is to get you back safe and sound. The Boggans are out in numbers and they will surely attack you if they see you. Put on my armor – look, it's going to be way too big and uncomfortable, but you will blend in and it will keep you safe." He beckoned towards Tara and said, "We will just have to be very quick and cover them. The squad will watch our backs and run diversions, but to get out of here as fast as possible." He turned to Bayne and said," The good news is that this looks like a hunting party; they are not using Rot arrows but the metal hunting arrows. They have a short range and they are clumsier to shoot with." Bayne nodded in agreement.

Ronin gave Tara his arrow holder, "Hold these for me," he said, "it will be easier to reach them." He was standing in front of her in his black undershirt and despite her fear and shock she couldn't but notice his trim and fit torso. She had to force herself to look away and hop on the bird.

Mother awkwardly put on the armor and stashed hers and Tara's herb and bag underneath it. "It's going to be uncomfortable, but at least they will be safe," she grinned as Bayne helped her on his bird and looked in shock when she produced a small sword from somewhere. "I might be old," she said," but I won't let Boggans close as long as I can fight!" The warriors grinned and jumped on their birds.

Ronin waited for the right moment and they left the relative safety of the rock. Immediately there were couple of Boggans on their tails and before Ronin could shoot, two Leafman took care of them from above. He will have to trust them to watch his back, while him and Bayne get Tara and Mother out to safety. He gave a cursory glance towards Tara sitting right in front of him and was surprised by her calmness. Tara was just hoping he couldn't hear her heart racing in her throat! Another Boggan swooshed by, and Ronin quickly turned and shot, with his arrow finding its mark. He turned his head to see another Boggan aiming at Bayne's bird and immediately reacted; with another arrow finding it's mark. The Leafman squad was doing a great job with keeping the Boggans busy in the air, and they made good time out of heat of the battle. Ronin looked at the horizon and noticed the dark line of clouds. Fall storms were coming, and it was no wonder Boggan hunters were out in such numbers. They had to catch the food to last them through the storms!

Suddenly he realized there was a Boggan on top of them, aiming for Bayne at the front. He quickly grabbed Tara around her waist so she wouldn't fall at the unexpected maneuver and sharply turned his bird upwards and sideways. He released Tara, turned and shot at the Boggan, who was quick and managed to duck the arrow while releasing his. Ronin suddenly felt a sharp, red-hot pain in his shoulder blade. The Boggan arrow had found its mark.


	3. Battle, Part 2

Tara heard a soft thud and felt Ronin jerk and utter a quiet groan. She immediately knew what had happened and looked at him worryingly, "You've been hit." He nodded, but didn't say anything as he was trying to focus all his energy into getting rid of the Boggan while not falling off the bird. He knew that with the blood loss he won't have much time and they had to get home as fast as possible. Despite searing pain in his back, he turned and shot another arrow. This one found it's target, but not before the Boggan was able to release another arrow as well.

Tara heard another thud and felt Ronin's body jerk again. She turned to look at him again and before her eyes reached his face she was staring at the bloody, serrated edge of a metal-tipped arrow. It went straight through Ronin's shoulder and was just centimeters from her face. Her stomach dropped. "Ronin!" she half whispered, half screamed and looked at the warrior. Their eyes met and in his steely blue eyes and could see determination and the world of pain he was in.

"We're not far from Moonhaven," he said quietly, "we will be there soon".

She felt his breathing becoming shallower and raspier and wished with all her might there was something she could do to help him. The back of her shirt, where she was leaning against him was becoming wet and warm from his blood. Ronin was fighting to stay conscious. The pain was searing through his back with the smallest movement and he could feel metal arrow wedged in his shoulder blade sickeningly scraping against the bone. He knew he only had minutes before he was going to collapse. But he needed to bring Tara home, safe and sound.

Looking at the bird ahead of them Ronin saw with relief that both Bayne and Mother were fine. The mission was successful after all.

The bird made a slow descent, as if he new his rider was hurt, and gently landed in front of the waiting General. Bayne and Mother had already landed and were on the ground talking to him and explaining what had happened. He looked at armor clad and sword wielding Mother with incredulity, but the relief on his face was unmistakable.

Tara jumped off the bird and Ronin slid off just after her. The moment he hit the ground, his legs buckled and he dropped to his knees. Tara cried, "Ronin!" She turned towards Mother and General, "Please help, he is badly hurt! He needs to go to the Sanitorium right now!"

Ronin felt Tara's hands catch him, and then the world went black.

xxxxxxxx

Flashes of light. Thunder. Searing Pain. Hushed voices. Something soft – a hand on his back. Comforting touch. Ronin slowly opened his eyes, realized he was on his stomach and tried to move. Horrendous, red hot pain shot through his upper back, and he groaned into the pillow under his head. The hand on his back moved and the owner of it appeared in front of him. It was Tara. She gently whispered to him, "I'm here, Ronin. You were seriously wounded. One arrow went through your shoulder and we removed it already. Mother is trying to remove the other arrow. The serrated edge as done quite a bit of damage and it's wedged in your shoulder blade. We have given you something to lessen the pain, but I'm afraid it won't be strong enough. I'm sorry, but this will hurt."

Tara put her hand into his and he clutched it tightly.

The storm outside was ferocious, with lightning splitting the night followed by the deep, rumbling thunder.

Mother nodded her head to Tara and began to pull the wedged arrowhead out of Ronin's back. He arched his back in pain and dug his head into the pillow, groaning. Tara clutched his hand, and softly talked to him, trying to keep him calm and to make him know she was there with him. She gently stroked his hair as he recoiled again in pain. "Try to breathe," said Tara and wishing he'd lose consciousness again. Her heart was aching seeing him in such agony.

Ronin felt like liquid fire was burning in the back of his shoulder, and about to explode when comforting darkness enveloped him again.

xxxxxxxxxx

Tara made herself comfortable in a large chair. The fall storms have been coming and going for the last two nights and there was rumble in the distance from another faraway storm. The rain was falling steadily outside and Tara enjoyed the rhythmic, calming sound of raindrops on the forest floor. It had gotten cold outside, but the room was warm with fire softly burning in the fireplace. It was going to be another long night, but she didn't want to leave Ronin alone. He was still unconscious, but at least the fever had broken and he wasn't bleeding anymore. He was lying on his stomach and Tara noticed with relief that his breathing was now steady and deep. She walked to the bed, sat down next to him and with her fingers slowly traced the lines of the old scars on his back.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Hushed, dark room. Rain drops steadily drumming outside. Dull, deep pain. And that soft, calming hand again. Ronin slowly came to his senses and turned his head. He was still lying on his stomach and the effort of turning flared up the pain again. Involuntary hiss escaped and Tara, sitting in a comfortable chair, looking at the fire with her hand resting on his back, jumped up.

"Hey Ronin, welcome back!" she said gently. "Are you comfortable, how do you feel?"

He tried to speak, but his throat was dry. Ronin coughed and cringed again as Tara offered him some water, which he slowly drank. He was surprised to see her there again. He wondered how long he was out of it – no, she wouldn't have stayed with him all this time. He was sure she had other places to be, a home to go to?

Ronin slowly tried to turn around, and with Tara's help he was finally on his back, looking at her. She was trying to adjust the pillows so nothing was pressing against his injured shoulder. She finally sat back down next to him and softly said, "You know, you had us very worried for a while. You had lost a lot of blood by the time we got you here. You were lucky they weren't using Rot arrows…As it is, they caused enough damage to your shoulder. You have a long recovery ahead."

"Drink some more water," Tara added and put the glass to his lips. "You have been out for two nights and I haven't managed to get much water into you!"

"She stayed!" thought Ronin and smiled inwardly as he drifted off into restful sleep to the sound of raindrops and thunder in the distance.


End file.
